Fearless Factor
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Oleh karena pada hakikatnya para pahlawan adalah anak-anak kesengsaraan. Mereka yang menarik senjata dan menantang bahaya adalah mereka yang memahami bahwa penderitaan ada untuk dihadapi. Mereka yang menumpahkan air mata bukan untuk dikasihani melainkan sebagai alasan untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri kembali, melewati tantangan hidup lagi dan lagi, sesering yang diperlukan.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the world of terror! _

Tanpa bermaksud hiperbolis, kalimat tersebut memang sangat pantas untuk dipakai menggambarkan apa yang kiranya akan menyambutmu di Shiganshina abad ini.

Birokrasi payah serta tidak responsif, rusaknya norma, meningkatnya inflasi, timbulnya kemiskinan di mana-mana, dan berjayanya para kriminal dunia hitam sebagai hasil efek domino kehancuran ekonomi yang menggoyangkan pemerintahan juga hukum.

Jika hukum didefinisikan sebagai sesuatu yang mengikat dan mengatur kepentingan masyarakat, jelaslah sudah bahwa pada abad ini, Shiganshina sama sekali lepas dari hukum. Kecuali hukum rimba mungkin, siapa kuat dia yang menang.

Tragis? Tidak juga. Bukankah hidup di bawah kepemimpinan pejabat-pejabat yang seolah membenarkan teori Darwin bahwa manusia adalah hasil evolusi dari kera sama saja tragisnya?

Ironis? Mungkin. Tapi bukankah dengan adanya hukum pun, air mata tetap selalu ada? Lantas mengapa topik dunia ini penuh ironi baru harus muncul sekarang? Setelah krisis keuangan dunia menghancurkan segalanya termasuk pemerintahan yang kini sungguh tak lebih hanya sebagai pemenuh syarat berdirinya sebuah negara.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti dunia ini tanpa keadilan sama sekali. Oh, ayolah. Jika di dunia ini tak ada seorangpun yang memperjuangkan keadilan, sebaiknya kisah ini tak usah dimulai saja. Apalah yang menarik dari dunia yang patuh pada nasib—merelakan diri dihinggapi kemalangan yang berakar daripada ketidakadilan?

Oleh karena pada hakikatnya para pahlawan adalah anak-anak kesengsaraan. Mereka yang menarik senjata dan menantang bahaya adalah mereka yang memahami bahwa penderitaan ada untuk dihadapi. Mereka yang menumpahkan air mata bukan untuk dikasihani melainkan sebagai alasan untuk kemudian bangkit berdiri kembali, melewati tantangan hidup lagi dan lagi, sesering yang diperlukan.

.

.

**Fearless Factor**

**Shingeki no Kyojin****2010 Hajime Isayama**

**Presented for you by: Keikoku Yuki**

|**JeanXArmin** fanfiction| **Slight** **LeviXEren** | rated **M** for **heavy plot**|

_**Don't like, Don't read. I have warned you.**_

**Chapter 1: Victim**

.

_._

"_Kau harus hidup, Jean…"_

"_Jangan bicara dulu, Marco!"_

"_Berjanjilah padaku… kau akan hidup…"_

"_MARCO!"_

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Imperium Apartment no. 1010—Jean Kirschtein's room. 05.17 a.m**

Kamar yang gelap dan suhu udara kamar yang demikian dingin menyambutnya ketika ia baru saja kembali dari alam mimpi. Kesadarannya kembali perlahan. Hela nafasnya yang semula memburu cepat dan non rimtikal, perlahan mulai kembali ke irama yang normal. Debar jantungnya yang sempat berpacu cepat mulai melambat dan kembali tenang.

'Ini kenyataan. Barusan hanya mimpi…' Tangan kekar terangkat dari pembaringan hanya untuk mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi dan lehernya. 'Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Jean…'

Jean membatin sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah bukan anak-anak dengan fisik lemah dan ketidakberdayaan menghadapi tantangan hidup lagi. Kini dia sudah dewasa dan punya kekuatan. Dia sudah tidak sepantasnya takut pada bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kadang muncul dalam mimpinya.

Matanya menyipit sedikit menatap sebuah jam digital yang diletakannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Masih sangat pagi untuk terbangun. Ah, sial sekali. Seharusnya ia masih bisa menikmati kemewahan tidur untuk kira-kira satu setengah jam lagi, tapi kini kantuknya hilang, berganti dengan kesadaran penuh dan perasaan agak terganggu—seperti yang biasa menghantuinya setiap kali repetisi mimpi masa lampau datang dalam tidurnya.

Memutuskan bahwa lebih baik pergi mandi dan segera sarapan sambil bersantai—menikmati banyak waktu luang akibat terbangun terlalu dini—Jean dengan sedikit enggan beranjak dari ranjang besarnya yang nyaman, menghempaskan selimutnya yang hangat lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Jean menyalakan televisi flat di kamarnya dengan volume lumayan keras sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu akses menunju kamar mandi dalam ruangannya. Yang disetel tentu saja acara berita pagi. Sebagai salah satu polisi detektif yang bekerja di divisi penyelidikan kasus-kasus khusus, acara televisi apa lagi yang cocok untuk ditontonnya pagi-pagi begini selain berita? Katakan ini streotip yang khas, tapi memang sudah hukum wajib untuknya untuk selalu tahu berita terbaru.

"Berita selanjutnya, salah satu petinggi Interpol, Levi Smith, memberikan tanggapan mengenai maraknya kasus orang-orang yang hilang di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia saat ini…"

Beruntung untuk Jean, saat berita tersebut dibacakan dia sedang sibuk menyabuni badannya dengan sabun beraroma mint segar, sehingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas tanpa harus terganggu bunyi air dari shower yang menyala. Dan untunglah dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen tersebut sehingga tak ada yang memprotes ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi yang pintunya memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, masih dengan batangan sabun di tangan kanan dan badan yang ditutupi buih hanya untuk melihat berita tentang atasannya di kepolisian tersebut.

Di layar televisi tampak Levi Smith, adik kandung Irvin Smith, presiden dari badan intelijen dunia yang berisi polisi-polisi terbaik dari seluruh negara—International Police, sekaligus atasan langsung Jean. Praktik nepotisme kah? Jean bisa katakan dengan jelas, tidak. Levi memang ada sebagai pimpinan langsungnya di divisi penyelidikan lapangan karena pria berpostur mungil tersebut memang kompeten. Kali ini kesampingkan fakta general bahwa penegak keadilan itu rata-rata bertubuh kekar dan tinggi. Kita sedang bicara tentang agen intel di sini. Lupakan faktor fisik, di sini otak dan skill yang berperan. Juga keberanian—mungkin malah hal itu yang utama dalam pekerjaan penuh resiko ini.

Jean dapat melihat bahwa rekaman tersebut diambil tanpa seizin Levi—sepertinya. Wajah atasannya di televisi tampak gusar sekali karena harus berhadapan dengan banyak kamera dan alat rekaman yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya ketika ia baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor Interpol. Tampak juga di layar, salah satu bawahan Levi sekaligus rekan kerjan Jean, Eren Jeager, yang sedang kepayahan mengawal sang pimpinan yang dirubungi wartawan layaknya semut merubungi gula—di luar fakta bahwa ekspresi Levi sedang masam karena kesal.

"Kami belum bisa bilang apa-apa untuk saat ini, Sir Irvin sendiri masih mengurus banyak hal untuk penyelidikan lebih jauh. Yang jelas kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Hah! Apanya yang 'Levi Smith memberikan tanggapan'? _News anchor_ barusan jelas menipu dengan kata-katanya bahwa Levi memberikan tanggapan hanya sekedar agar masyarakat bertahan lebih lama di depan televisi atau langsung penasaran dan menonton seperti Jean. Jelas-jelas yang bicara barusan itu Eren Jeager, bawahan loyal Levi.

Merasa bodoh sudah percaya bahwa atasannya yang berwajah datar dan miskin ekspresi itu mau diwawancara oleh wartawan mengenai kasus-kasus hilangnya orang yang bertambah marak akhir-akhir ini, Jean kembali meneruskan acara mandinya yang tertunda.

Ya, ya, siapa suruh dia tidak sabaran sih? Jelas-jelas saat dia datang ke kantor hari ini, Eren pasti akan dengan murah hati memberitahukan semua detail tugas dari Levi berkaitan dengan kasus yang mereka tangani akhir-akhir ini:

Sindikat perdagangan manusia.

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Interpol Office. 08.20 a.m.**

Jean Kirschtein memarkir motor besarnya dan membuka helm merah-nya sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Reiner Braun yang juga baru saja tiba bersama dengan rekan satu divisi-nya yang lain, Bertholdt Fubar. Ketiganya bercakap sebentar sembari menunggu Jean membuka jaket kulitnya da merapikan diri dalam balutan jas juga dasi seragamnya. Mereka mentertawakan berita bohong pagi hari ini tentang 'tanggapan langsung dari seorang Levi Smith' yang padahal hanya diisi tangkisan frustasi Eren Jeager untuk mencegah agar tempramen atasan mereka itu tak perlu meledak di hadapan kamera—dan mempermalukan reputasi seisi kantor Interpol, tentunya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani datang di atas jam setengah sembilan. Jika di hari biasapun para pegawai sudah dituntut untuk senantiasa disiplin, siapa berani melanggar aturan tersebut di hari seorang Levi mengadakan rapat besar untuk anggota-anggota terpilih. Reiner mengetuk pintu ruang rapat yang berada di lantai dua belas gedung markas Interpol sebelum akhirnya masuk setelah mendengar konfirmasi bahwa di dalam ruangan sudah ada anggota-anggota peserta rapat lainnya.

"Semua sudah lengkap di sini, sir…" ujar Eren Jeager, asisten Levi yang seringkali bertugas rangkap sebagai apapun yang Levi butuhkan; entah itu supir, koki, pembantu rumah tangga, dan bahkan sekretaris seperti sekarang ini.

Tampaknya Jean, Reiner, dan Bertholdt adalah anggota-anggota rapat yang terakhir. Di dalam ruangan Erd Gin, Gunther Schultz, Aruro Bossard, dan Mike Zacharias sudah duduk dalam pola memusat berbentuk elips, dengan Levi ada di ujung elips tersebut dengan didampingi sang Jeager di sisinya.

"Hm…" Levi memberikan tanggapan dengan raut datarnya yang biasa. "Baiklah… kita akan mulai rapatnya…"

Semua mata menatap serius file yang kini sedang dibagikan pemuda berambut coklat yang akrab disapa Eren tersebut pada mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku menggantikan Irvin memimpin rapat pagi ini…" ujar Levi membuka percakapan.

Masing-masing mulai membuka file yang diletakan di depan wajah mereka. Tampak sebuah daftar berisi urutan acara dengan susunan lengkap waktu dan perincian isi acaranya. Reiner mengangkat alis membaca susunan acara tersebut.

"Ini apa?"

"Detail rencana lelang Hades yang diadakan malam ini…" jawab Levi kalem sambil menumpukan dua sikunya di meja dan menautkan tangannya sebelum bertopang dagu. "Hanji sudah berhasil menyusup ke sistem komputer mereka dan kita baru saja dapatkan detail ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Kita diburu waktu, aku akui itu. Tapi baguslah kita tahu sebelum acara ini dimulai."

Hades Corporation. Sebuah perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak dalam banyak bidang. Keuangan, perbankan, penyediaan barang-barang konsumi, pelayanan jasa, dunia hiburan dan masih banyak lagi.

Itu di permukaan, di dunia belakang, Interpol sudah lama memantau pergerakan Dallis Zacklay selaku pemilik dengan investasi saham terbesar dan pendiri perusahaan yang kini menjabat komisaris. Sialnya tetua satu itu sangat licin bagai belut dan licik seperti ular. Dengan wajah tenang, ia selalu berhasil menghindari keharusan berhadapan dengan hakim di hadapan meja hijau. Dengan kepala dingin pula, ia mendesain berbagai alibi dengan memanfaatkan uang dan otoritasnya untuk mengesankan dirinya tak bersalah. Sungguh, orang yang tak berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam, tak akan menyangka bahwa tetua berambut keabuan dengan paras sabar itu pimpinan mafia yang sangat berpengaruh dan tangguh.

Baik Irvin dan Levi, juga anggota Interpol lainnya, semua sudah gerah dengan bosan dengan kegagalan mendapatkan bukti fisik keterlibatan sang pengusaha renta dalam bisnis perdagangan manusia. Irvin menysinyalir ada keterlibatan orang dalam pemerintahan yang mempermudah penyelundupan manusia-manusia yang diperlakukan sebagai barang dagangan dan kini ia sibuk bergerak untuk melakukan penyusupan lebih jauh untuk tahu siapa yang melindungi Dallis dengan memanfaatkan posisinya di pemerintahan.

Ah, andai mereka bukan anggota Interpol yang merupakan badan independen dan dilindungi hukum untuk bergerak tanpa harus banyak terhalang prosedur pemerintahan ini dan itu, mungkin mereka hanya akan bernasib sama mengenaskannya dengan kesatuan polisi biasa. Patuh seperti anjing penjaga tanpa cakar dan taring.

Jean masih meneliti urutan acara di dokumen yang dipegangnya ketika Eren dengan gestur biasa saja, meletakan di depannya sebuah surat undangan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas di atas amplop karton hitam yang kaku dengan desain yang unik dan antik di segel amplopnya.

_To: Mr. Gabriel Kirschtein._

_An Invintation for our exclusive party._

"Apa ini?" tanya Jean yang segera meraih amplop undangan tersebut begitu melihat nama keluarganya tercetak besar dan jelas dalam huruf ukiran khas undangan berkelas.

"Undangan untukmu, Kirschtein… Kelihatannya apa lagi?" ujar Levi dengan nada tenang.

"Gabriel?" Jean menaikan satu alisnya menatap nama depan yang bukan namanya yang tercetak di atas undangan tersebut tepat di depan nama keluarganya.

"Itu namamu dalam misi kali ini… aku juga akan ikut…"

.

.

**Shiganshina City. The Building of Hades Corporation. 03.15 p.m**

"Kali ini barang bagus ya…" sebuah suara berat berkomentar. Satu tangannya menarik dagu seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Meneliti dengan teliti nilai sebuah barang adalah aturan dasar bukan hanya ketika kau membeli namun juga ketika kau menjual.

Jangan sampai terlalu murah. Apalagi pada dasarnya komoditas dagangannya bukan sesuatu yang mudah dicari. Ditambah pergerakan kepolisian yang semakin gila akhir-akhir ini, hanya orang bodoh yang akan menjual dengan murah sesuatu yang didapat dengan resiko. _High risk, high return._ Normal saja.

Wajah manis pemuda berambut pirang itu penuh luka memar. Sisa tinju dan mungkin benturan benda tumpul masih berbekas di wajahnya, namun keelokan parasnya rupanya masih terlalu gemilang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Matanya yang biru terang begitu cantik seperti kristal, kulitnya seputih susu dan begitu halus seperti permukaan mutiara, dan tubuhnya berperawakan langsing.

"Dia akan laku dengan harga mahal dalam lelang malam ini…" sahut suara lain dengan santai. Keduanya tertawa sebelum sang pedagang utama yang tadinya sibuk meneliti kontur wajah dan mengkalkulasi kira-kira pada harga berapa pemuda pirang berperawakan halus dan tampak rapuh tersebut dapat dijual, akhirnya berujar dengan suara kalem, "Dandani dia secantik dan seelok mungkin. Mungkin dia bisa menyaingi mahalnya harga gadis pirang yang kemarin dulu kita jual… Hahaha…"

'Takut… aku takut'

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membatin. Oh, bukankah nasibnya sial sekali. Lihat saja dia sekarang. Yatim piatu yang dijual paman dan bibinya sendiri pada orang-orang berpakaian mewah yang tiap beberapa bulan sekali memang rutin datang ke desanya menawarkan sejumlah uang sebagai ganti anak-anak yang diserahkan pada mereka.

'Seseorang tolong!'

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Interpol Office. 06.30 p.m.**

Entah bagaimana cara Irvin mendapatkan undangan itu, sungguh Jean tak habis pikir. Kini dia terpaksa bertahan duduk di depan cermin besar dan membiarkan tangan terampil milik Sasha Braus, penanggung jawab dari penyamarannya hari ini, merapikan rambut dan penampilannya—menyulapnya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Bukan Jean Kirschtein, melainkan Gabriel Kirschtein.

"Jangan kedipkan matamu, Jean! Aku tak bisa pasang lensa kontaknya kalau kau berkedip terus!" tegur Sasha lelah setelah kali kelima ia mencoba memasangkan softlens hijau terang pada mata sang petugas berambut coklat keabuan dan petugas itu malah berkedip lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus pakai benda itu sih?" Jean mulai habis sabar. Biasanya yang kedapatan tugas sebagai mata-mata begini adalah Eren. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lebih terampil dalam menyulap dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Jadi pria atau wanita, mudah saja untuk sang Jeager—walau dia tetap mengeluh saat diharuskan memakai rok dan berjalan anggun. Lantas kenapa kali ini harus Jean?

Levi beralasan bahwa Jean lebih cocok untuk penyusupan kali ini. Dengar-dengar pelelangan hari ini dibuka untuk menjual pemuda-pemudi yang diklasifikasikan sebagai calon-calon pekerja seks oleh Hades, dan dengan alasan absurd bahwa Jean yang lebih dewasa dari Eren bisa lebih tenang berhadapan dalam situasi macam itu, Levi memilih mengirimnya alih-alih Eren. Padahal bilang saja dia tak mau asisten mudanya ternodai mata dan ingatannya jika melihat situasi pelelangan yang mungkin penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi yang didandani sedemikian rupa untuk menggoda nafsu calon pembeli.

Oh, yeah, Jean sudah lama tahu bahwa Levi punya anak emas di Interpol. Yang lain juga tahu kecuali anak emas itu sendiri. Tapi baru kali ini Jean kesal dengan subjektifitas, karena memang baru kali ini juga Levi bertindak subjektif.

"Jean…"

"Oke, oke, Sash… biarkan aku coba sendiri…"

Setelah sepuluh menit perjuangan, akhirnya Jean bisa memasang sendiri lensa kontak hijau-nya di mata kanan. Tiga menit perjuangan lagi untuk memakai yang sebelah kiri. Oh, ternyata jika sudah tahu trik-nya ini cukup mudah saja.

Sasha melanjutkan dengan memakaikan hair net pada Jean untuk menyembunyikan dengan rapi helai-helai coklat abu-abunya sebelum memakaikannya wig hitam lembut sebahu yang diikat longgar di bagian bawahnya dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Jean kini tidak lagi melihat seorang agen Interpol di cermin. Yang terpantul di sana adalah sosok pengusaha muda dengan kecenderungan _kinky_ dan penampilan metroseksual. Sasha sendiri masih asyik mendandanninya dengan memakaikan beberapa ear cuffs di telinga untuk memberi kesan 'nakal' terselubung, kontras dengan penampilannya yang rapi dengan kemeja ungu lembut dan dasi hitam.

"Tidakah ini berlebihan?"

"Miss Hanji bilang dia memalsukan data Gabriel Kirschtein sebagai salah satu investor di perusahaan software Zoe Corporation dengan kecenderungan seksual yang aneh dan penampilan rapi yang menutupi kemaniakannya. Aku harus mendandanimu sesuai data yang sudah ada di tangan panitia lelang."

"Oh, perusahaan milik Miss Hanji sendiri. Tak heran dia membuat orang-orang Hades percaya bahwa ada orang bernama Gabriel Kirschtein yang cukup layak mengikuti pesta mereka…" Jean menghela nafas.

Pintu ruangan yang dipernis warna coklat lembut membuka pelan ketika tiga sosok familiar masuk ke ruangan untuk melihat kondisi sang agen yang kini sudah berubah menjadi investor besar perusahaan software Zoe Corporation.

"Kau siap, Kirschtein?" Sapaan lembut direktur Interpol yang berambut pirang, Irvin Smith, hanya ditanggapi Jean dengan anggukan kurang antusias.

Di belakang Irvin, terlihat sosok pendek Levi dan asisten mudanya, Eren. Tunggu! Kenapa hanya dia yang berkamuflase? Bukankah katanya Levi ikut dalam misi kali ini?

"Anda belum bersiap, sir?" tanya Jean sambil menatap Levi yang masih dalam seragam kerja Interpolnya—satu setel pakaian formal lengkap dengan dasi warna hitam dengan lambang Interpol yang dibrodir di ujung dasinya dan saku atas jasnya.

"Aku begini saja… Kenapa?" Levi balas bertanya. Jean ingin rasanya mengutuki atasan berwajah datar yang arogansi-nya demikian menyebalkan itu. Apanya yang ikut dalam misi? Taruhan, dia pasti hanya akan menunggu dengan manis di dalam mobil sambil menonton situasi lewat kamera mini yang dibawa Jean. Tapi disimpannya semua celaan dan protesnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Shiganshina City. Maria street. 06.57 p.m**.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Jean meluncur mulus di atas aspal melewati blok-blok jalanan yang ramai menunju ke daerah yang sepi di sisi barat kota. Reiner yang berpura-pura menjadi pengawalnya duduk di kursi depan bersama Bertholdt yang kini memegang kemudi dengan santai.

"Kau tampan hari ini, Sir Gabriel…" Reiner berkata dengan nada usil. Jelas sekali ia menganggap penampilan metroseksual seorang Jean itu sangat lucu. Ditambah rambut palsu yang seperti keluar dari iklan shampo dan beberapa tindikan palsu di telinga, sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku penumpang itu tampak sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

"Diam kau!"

Bertholdt juga tampak menahan tawa setelah sebelumnya berdua dengan Reiner menertawakan habis-habisan penampilan Jean saat mereka berjumpa di area parkir kantor. Bahkan penyamaran Jeager yang paling fenomenal menjadi wanita saja tidak pernah membuat mereka tertawa sekeras itu.

Ponsel Reiner berbunyi—tanda ada panggilan masuk. Levi menghubungi mereka untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia dan Eren mulai menyusul dalam jarak aman lima puluh meter di belakang mobil mereka. Lengkap dengan semua wanti-wanti bahwa mereka harus dengan rapi menyembunyikan kamera mini yang disamarkan sebagai batangan pulpen mahal warna emas dan alat penyadap suara berbentuk penjepit dasi berwarna sama.

"Ya. Kami mengerti, sir… Ya, sampai nanti lagi…"

Reiner mengakhiri panggilan dan menghela nafas panjang. Levi kelewat perfeksionis sampai titik di mana semua bawahan merasa sangat lelah dengan semua itu. Mereka memang elit Interpol, tapi mereka juga butuh kebebasan sedikit untuk bernafas di sela-sela tugas yang menggunung bukan?

.

.

**Shiganshina City. West (Red Light) District. 07.18 p.m.**

Sebuah gedung kantoran yang bobrok nan usang menjulang tinggi. Kontradiksi dengan itu semua, mobil-mobil mewah dengan berbagai merek yang jelas sekali harganya membuat masyarakat pada umumnya tercengang heran berbaris tertib untuk masuk ke area parkir yang ada di bawah tanah. Di sisi-sisi jalan sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi Jean, Reiner, dan Bertholdt masuk ke jalan menuju area basement, tampak beberapa wanita penjaja tubuh memamerkan kemolekan mereka dengan pakaian seronok dan pulasan warna-warna yang berani di wajah mereka.

Benar-benar area lampu merah.

Hanya orang kaya sinting yang akan mengadakan pesta normal di lokasi seperti ini.

"Siapkan topeng-mu, Jean… Kau juga Reiner…" Bertholdt berkata sambil memasangkan topeng plastik berwarna tembaga yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan aksen dua butir kristal di bagian bawah mata-nya. Reiner lekas-lekas memasangkan topeng yang sama-sama menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu—hanya dengan lubang untuk pernafasan dan penglihatan.

Jean sendirian yang memakai topeng berbeda. Menurut Sasha yang mengatur semuanya, jika Jean sebagai pelanggan menggunakan topeng yang sama dengan dua pengawalnya, dia akan mendapatkan rasa tidak percaya dari penyelenggara pesta. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa Jean adalah calon pelanggan potensial yang bisa dipercaya dan tidak takut wajahnya terekspos, Sasha memberikannya topeng yang menutupi seperempat wajahnya—hanya untuk mata sebelah kiri sampai ke pipi— yang berwarna ungu lembut dengan tiga butir kristal amethyst berjejer rapi di bawah lubang matanya.

Agak gila sebenarnya menyembunyikan hanya seperempat wajah saja, tapi jika ini memang diperlukan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan, maka Jean mau tidak mau harus melakukannya.

Reiner turun lebih dulu bersama Bertholdt untuk kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang bagi Jean, berpura-pura menjadi bawahan setia sang rekan kerja yang kini menjadi Gabriel Kirschtein. Ketiganya melangkah menuju area dimana beberapa petugas berbadan kekar dengan pakaian hitam dan penampilan garang berdiri berjaga. Jean menyerahkan amplop undangannya yang sebelumnya ia simpan di saku jas-nya dan menatap para penjaga dengan tatapan santai cenderung meremehkan, berusaha menimbulkan kesan pelanggan berstatus tinggi yang terbiasa dihormati.

"Mr. Gabriel Kirschtein. Silahkan masuk…"

Dengan mudah semua penjaga tertipu. Jean melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri setelah dengan penuh gaya menyelipkan lembaran uang tip ke dalam saku jas salah satu penjaga. Reiner dan Bertholdt mengikutinya sambil mencibir dalam hati. Siapa tadi yang marah-marah disuruh menyamar sebagai investor dengan kelainan seksual unik dan penampilan nakal berkesan metroseksual? Lihat saja sekarang. Jean mulai menikmati perannya sebagai majikan Reiner dan Bertholdt.

Berjalan mengikuti panduan seorang penjaga berbadan kekar lainnya, Jean akhirnya berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu besi besar yang tampak sudah berkarat sana sini. Pintu tersebut digeser membuka ketika dan akhirnya mempertontonkan sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi klub malam mewah. Sofa-sofa berbentuk huruf c memutari sebuah meja lingkaran dan dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok bertopeng—para pelanggan dan calon pembeli—yang asyik menenggak minuman keras. Mungkin wine, dom perignon, vodka, atau apalah.

Bau asap tembakau memenuhi ruangan, membuat Jean merasa tak nyaman. Dia perokok tapi bau keras cerutu kelas atas selalu membuatnya sebal sendiri. Jean dipersilahkan duduk di salah satu slot kosong sofa berbentuk huruf c tersebut bersama dua bapak-bapak tua renta. Reiner dan Bertholdt berjaga di sisinya.

Menjijikan. Sudah renta begitu masih ikut dalam pelelangan budak seks dimana yang dijajakan adalah anak-anak seusia cucu mereka.

"Halo.." sapa salah satu dari mereka dengan senyum ramah. Jean menanggapi sekadarnya. Masih mengobservasi ruangan dengan matanya, Jean berusaha mengikuti percakapan dua bapak-bapak tersebut tentang anak macam apa yang mereka cari dalam lelang hari ini.

Ruangan tersebut dipenuhi sofa-sofa nyaman berwarna merah gelap berbentuk huruf c yang disusun pertingkat seperti di gedung bioskop dan semua terarah menatap pada sebuah panggung di ujung depan ruangan yang lain di tingkat lantai yang lebih rendah. Lampu-lampu dinding dengan sinar berwarna kuning temaram menjadikan suasana remang-remang dan elegan; walau entah mengapa mengingatkan Jean pada tata ruang di love hotel murahan juga.

Suhu udara dingin dan nyaman, cocok untuk mereka yang datang dengan berpakaian jas mewah berbahan tebal. Dinding-dinding ditutupi kain magenta gelap dan tampak beberapa lukisan seronok yang membuat perasaan mual. Sungguh, ruangan ini didesain untuk semua pelanggan dengan preferensi aneh dan tak normal.

Setengah sembilan tepat—usai acara pembukaan yang diisi tari-tarian penari setengah nudis, penerangan di panggung menyala dan mempertontonkan sosok pemimpin acara lelang yang memakai topeng hitam legam di bagian mata, rambut hitam panjang sepinggang, dan tuxedo yang licin juga rapi.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_!" Suara ramai si pemimpin acara membahana, disusul keriuhan yang sama dari bangku penonton. "Mari kita mulai pelelangan hari ini. Penawaran kami buka dengan komoditas yang baru kami dapatkan dengan usaha tak mudah tentunya."

Tujuh sangkar burung dengan ukuran kelewat besar dilengkapi roda di bawahnya, muncul di atas panggung dengan didorong oleh beberapa petugas. Tangan sang pemimpin acara menarik kain hitam pertama yang menyelubungi sangkar yang terdekat dengannya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mulut tersumpal handuk dan pakaian yang tak lebih dari secarik kain peach nyaris transparan menggantung di tubuhnya.

Jean melirik Bertholt dan Reiner yang tampaknya juga langsung mengenali sosok di dalam sangkar tersebut.

Petra Rall—salah satu anak buah Levi.

Oh, sungguh. Ini pasti pekerjaan Irvin dan Levi. Dua bersaudara itu selalu punya cara kejutan. Termasuk dalam menyusupkan back up mereka ke dalam acara model begini. Oke, setidaknya Jean harus bersyukur bukan dia yang kebagian peran masuk sangkar dan dijadikan obek jualan.

"Gadis cantik dua puluh tahun dengan tubuh sehat jasmani dan rohani. Masih perawan dan segar. Harga dibuka pada limapuluh ribu dollar Sina."

"_Apakah aku harus menawar untuk Petra, sir?"_ tanya Jean lewat ponsel yang disembunyikannya di balik saku jas-nya. Dalam acara lelang ini, siapapun tanpa kecuali dilarang membawa alat komunikasi. Namun dengan lihai, Jean menyembunyikan ponselnya untuk kemudian dipergunakan mengetik pesan secara diam-diam dari bawah meja. Tak ada yang memerhatikan karena semua sibuk pada pameran di depan panggung.

"_Tawarlah tapi jangan dibeli. Mengalahlah pada detik-detik terakhir…"_

Sesuai saran Levi, Jean menawar beberapa kali untuk Petra yang kemudian laku pada harga limaratus ribu dollar Sina. Setelah Petra resmi terjual, sangkar gadis itu kembali ditutupi kain hitam. Sangkar berikutnya terbuka mempertontonkan remaja dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Dirantai sana-sini dan diberi kalung anjing layaknya peliharaan.

Ah, ini gila. Pantas Levi tidak mengirim Eren ke sini. Mana mungkin atasannya yang protektif pada juniornya yang bernama keluarga Jeager itu tega mengirim anak tersebut ke pelelangan nista dan laknat macam ini sebagai pembeli. Benar-benar gila.

Terus berulang sampai pada sangkar ke enam, semua yang dijual dipakaikan pakaian yang sengaja mempertontonkan tubuh mulus dan mengundang belaian. Jean mual. Ini memuakannya.

Salah satu alasannya bekerja untuk Interpol adalah karena dia benci pada semua pelanggaran hak asasi macam pelelangan ini. Manusia dijual pada harga tertentu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan binatang manusia-manusia lain yang lebih kaya dengan status lebih tinggi.

.

"_Kita akan keluar dari sini, Marco. Aku janji!"_

"_Iya…"_

.

Jean menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir memori masa lalu yang mengganggunya. Dia harus fokus pada misi kali ini. Levi tidak akan mentoleransi kelengahan sedikitpun.

"Terakhir yang kami lelang pada hari ini!" Keriuhan bertambah—nyaris memekakan telinga—meresponi kata-kata sang pembawa acara.

'Benar-benar pesta binatang', Jean membatin.

"Kami buka pada harga dua ratus ribu dollar Sina. Pemuda pirang berusia lima belas tahun yang cocok sebagai peliharaan anda-anda sekalian di rumah…"

Kain hitam yang menutupi sangkar terakhir tersibak dengan cepat.

Jean menganga kaget melihat sosok remaja lelaki menyedihkan yang duduk dalam posisi bersimpuh, berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling rahasia, tanpa tertutup sehelai pun benang. Wajahnya dipulas warna-warni yang tidak mencolok, namun sudah cukup menonjolkan kerupawannan parasnya yang halus dan lembut bak boneka. Tangannya diangkat tinggi, terikat borgol yang menahan tangan itu berada di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tak mampu menutupi dada bidangnya yang serupa permukaan mutiara.

Penonton menggila. Tawaran datang bertubi-tubi untuk sang pemuda yang berada dalam keadaan nudis di sangkar. Jean sendiri tak sempat bereaksi lebih dari sekedar tercengang. Bagaiamana mengatakannya ya? Sejak detik pertama Jean memandang sosok dalam sangkar tersebut, hatinya diliputi rasa iba pada sang pemuda pirang.

Dalam sekejap tawaran sudah menembus harga tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu dollar Sina. Fantastis.

Sesaat sebelum penawaran bergerak ke angka delapan ratus ribu, pintu berat menuju ke dalam ruangan terbuka dengan suara kasar. Tampak sosok Irvin, diapit oleh Levi dan Eren di sisi kiri dan kanannya, menatap tajam pada semua peserta lelang yang segera dilanda kepanikan. Akan tetapi akses mereka keluar semua sudah ditutup oleh petugas Interpol bersenjata.

Dari arah panggung sendiri terjadi kepanikan saat Petra dengan ahli melepaskan diri dari kurungan sangkar—dia pasti sudah punya kuncinya—dan membekuk sang pembawa acara dengan gerakan bela diri yang sangat terlatih. Jean sendiri—sesuai rencana—bergerak mencapai panggung untuk melepaskan satu persatu tawananan bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt. Sementara para peserta lelang yang lain diamankan oleh pasukan yang dibawa Irvin, Levi, dan Eren.

Sangkar pertama yang dihampiri Jean adalah sangkar berisi pemuda yang sedang dilelang. Dengan pistol berperdam suara yang dibawanya diputuskannya rantai borgol sang pemuda pirang.

"Kau sudah aman…" ujar Jean sambil melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu sang pemuda pirang—menutupi ketelanjangannya. "Tenanglah…"

Penyelamat. Itulah yang melintas di benak sang pemuda pirang ketika merasakan ada seseorang yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan garmen tebal yang menguarkan aroma mint dan rempah-rempah—melindunginya dari dingin yang menyerang. Satu tangannya menggapai putus asa, meremat kemeja Jean untuk memastikan bahwa kini ia punya tempat berpegang.

Semua peserta lelang dipaksa tiarap ke tanah dengan dua tangan di atas kepala mereka. Mengutuki nasib sial yang membuat mereka tertangkap basah oleh Interpol sedang mengikuti pelelangan gelap di mana manusia diperdagangkan. Ini benar-benar akan jadi berita besar yang menggemparkan di koran esok pagi.

.

.

**Shiganshina City. West (Red Light) District. 10.54 p.m.**

"Dallis Zacklay tidak ada di sini!" umpat Levi gusar. "Padahal jelas-jelas dia berada dalam bangunan ini. Cepat sekali dia lari. Kita kecolongan!"

"Aku tidak heran, Levi. Bukan gayanya jika dia sampai tertangkap semudah ini. Kita di sini hanya untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban lagi," ujar Irvin sambil memerhatikan wajah-wajah para pelanggan yang satu persatu dipaksa masuk ke dalam kendaraan besar untuk dibawa ke markas Interpol. Eren mencocokan satu persatu wajah-wajah para pelanggan dengan data-data yang ada di tangannya.

Petra yang sudah memakai jas Bertholdt di atas _lingerie_ _peach_-nya, mengevakuasi korban-korban yang baru saja dibebaskan ke dalam mobil yang lain yang terpisah dengan yang membawa para tersangka. Hanya satu korban yang tidak bisa dievakuasi. Pemuda pirang yang kini tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Jean. Pemuda tersebut tidak melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Jean. Jean terpaksa menggendongnya kemana-mana.

"Anak ini tidak terdata sebagai orang hilang…" ujar Petra yang mencocokan data dengan wajah para korban. "Kemana kita harus mengembalikannya?"

Levi mengambil catatan tersebut dari tangan petra sebelum akhirnya melemparkannya kembali. "Kita juga tidak bisa menampungnya di kantor."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Semua berpandang-pandangan. Sebelum Irvin dengan senyum tipis mengatakan, "Karena dia tidak bisa lepas dari Kirschtein untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana kalau dia ditampung dulu di tempatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Ya, saya nekat memang. To Stay Alive belum beres udah dateng bawa-bawa ini. Abis tangan saya gatel pengen ngetik Jean Armin. Tapi melihat jadwal kuliah saya yang banyak bolong di siang hari, kayaknya saya akan usahakan update seminggu sekali. Bergantian antara To Stay Alive dan ini.

Diusahain ya… Jangan berharap banyak. Saya orangnya nggak bisa diharapkan. Hehehehe…

Fearless Factor ini juga nggak bakal panjang kayak TSA sih… Mungkin.

Ini rate M, mainly because of the heavy plot, tapi mungkin juga JeanxArmin berdua bakal jadi bahan eksperimen saya nulis lemon.

Salam sayang,

-Yuki-


	2. Chapter 2

_Roh yang telah melihat hantu maut tak mungkin takut kepada wajah pencuri; prajurit yang telah menyaksikan pedang berkilau di atas kepalanya dan aliran darah di bawah kakinya tidaklah peduli dengan batu-batu yang dilemparkan kepadanya oleh anak-anak jalanan._

_(Kahlil Gibran—Broken Wings)_

_._

"_Membaca sastra lagi, Marco?" Jean mengadahkan kepalanya dari buku sketsa besar dan batangan grafit yang tengah digenggamnya untuk menatap anak lelaki seusianya, pemilik beberapa bintik di wajah polos yang tengah tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak mengerti apa menariknya, Shakespeare atau siapapun itu. Aku bingung apa alasanmu menyukai mereka…"_

"_Gibran, Jean,"Marco Bodt masih tersenyum dari balik buku tebal yang tengah ditekuninya. "Bukan Shakespeare…"_

"_Siapalah…" Jean bangkit dari posisi tidur-tiduran malasnya dan kemudian memberikan kedikan bahu. "Buatku itu sulit. Kau tahu aku bingung ada anak sekolah dasar kelas empat yang menyukai buku-buku orang tua macam dirimu…"_

_Marco tertawa pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan membaca. Jean jadi kesal dibuatnya. Beraninya Marco Bodt tidak menggubris seorang Jean Kirschtein. Ditariknya buku itu dari hadapan temannya. _

"_Hei!"_

"_Ayo main saja. Aku bosan…"_

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Fearless Factor**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **** 2010 Hajime Isayama**

**Presented for you by: Keikoku Yuki**

|**JeanXArmin** fanfiction| **Slight** **LeviXEren** | rated **M** for **heavy plot**|

_**Don't like, Don't read. I have warned you.**_

**Chapter 2: Red Phobia**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Shiganshina City. Imperium Apartment—Basement. 02.12 a.m**

"Jean…" Bertholdt Fubar mengguncang pundak si pemuda yang kini terkantuk-kantuk di kursi belakang mobil hitam yang sudah parkir dengan manis di basement Imperium Apartment. "Bangun, Jean…"

"Uh…"

"Kita sudah sampai. Bangun kau, pemalas…" Reiner Braun, yang sepertinya menganggap kata-katanya sendiri lucu, terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau mimpi mesum? Wajah tidurmu tampak bodoh tadi…"

Jean dapat merasakan pintu di sisi kirinya terbuka lebar dengan dua orang rekan kerjanya sudah berdiri di sana—menantinya untuk bangun. Jean memanggil kesadarannya yang semula tersapu oleh arus mimpi. Katakan bodoh, tapi ia sendiri lupa apa mimpinya barusan. Dan karena dia sendiri tidak tahu wajahnya saat sedang tidur itu bagaimana, lebih baik asumsikan bahwa yang dimaksud wajah bodoh oleh Reiner barusan adalah wajah tidurnya yang standar. Reiner memang sialan. Asal saja menyebut muka tidur orang itu jelek.

Samar-samar Jean dapat merasakan tangannya yang pegal serta bobot tambahan lain yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan di pangkuannya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari—dan ingat—bahwa kini ia sedang diserahi tanggung jawab mengurus pemuda pirang korban pelelangan manusia yang sebelumnya ia selamatkan, namun tak dapat dikirim pulang kemana-mana karena tidak terdaftar sebagai orang hilang yang dicari-cari.

Nafas pemuda pirang itu begitu teratur. Jean melihat dua kelopak matanya yang seperti bulan sabit menutup rapat kristal biru cerah yang sebelumnya sempat menatap Jean dengan penuh syukur juga rasa lega—entah pemuda itu sendiri sadari atau tidak—dan bulu mata panjang berjejer rapi di sana, mempercantik penampilannya yang sudah serupa boneka. Pemuda tersebut tampak begitu rapuh, begitu ringkih.

"Ah…"

"Kenapa melongo begitu? Cepat turun. Kami harus mengembalikan mobil ini ke kantor hari ini juga, nih…" Reiner mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya tak sabar ke atas kap mobil. Bertholdt hanya memberikan cengiran kecil dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih bisa diterjemahkan 'maaf, tidak bisa membantumu mengurus ini-itu dulu, sobat'.

"Iya, iya… Cih. Tidak sabaran," gerutu Jean pelan sebelum perlahan keluar dari mobil dengan hati-hati, menjaga agar kepala pemuda pirang dalam pelukannya tidak perlu terantuk atap mobil yang rendah tersebut. "Nah. Cepat pulang sana, kalian…"

"Belagu sekali kau, Sir Gabriel…" Reiner mendengus sambil berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hentikan itu, Rein!"

"Jean…" Bertholdt memotong sebelum pertengkaran tak mutu yang didasari sikap agak kekanak-kanakan Jean dan sikap iseng Reiner bertambah panas.

"Apa?"

"Ini hanya saran… tapi kurasa sebaiknya kau turuti…" Bertholdt berkata sambil masih menatap layar ponselnya. Ibu jarinya bergerak menyapu layar, mengindikasikan sang pemilik tengah menilik pesan-pesan yang baru ia terima.

"Hah? Ini soal apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi Sasha… Dia mengkhawatirkanmu…"

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Imperium Apartment no. 1010—Jean Kirschtein's room. 02.33 a.m**

Jean merebahkan tubuh pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak mau melepaskan cengkraman pada bajunya—membuatnya susah bergerak kemana-mana—ke atas ranjang besar yang bercover putih dengan selimut merah gelap. Sekitar lima menit dihabiskan oleh sang anggota Interpol untuk bantu menguraikan rematan jari-jari kurus di bajunya, yang ternyata sulit sekali dilepaskan. Pasti saat Jean menyelamatkannya tadi anak itu lega sekali, sampai-sampai tidak mau melepaskan Jean sekalipun setelahnya anak itu kolaps dengan sukses dalam kombinasi buaian rasa kantuk dan syukur.

Diperhatikannya kontur wajah pemuda di depannya sembari duduk dan bertopang dagu di sisi ranjangnya sendiri.

Pemuda ini masih sangat kecil. Kurang lebih tiga belas tahun—perkiraan Jean setelah mengamati wajahnya. Menilik fakta bahwa anak ini tidak terdata sebagai orang hilang, Jean yakin anak ini termasuk anak-anak yang dibeli dengan harga murah dari keluarga-keluarga miskin yang membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Seperti dia dan Marco dulu.

Merasa bodoh dan malu sendiri karena sudah berlama-lama memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang baru saja diselamatkannya, Jean memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisa-sisa tata rias Sasha yang membuat kulit wajahnya terasa tebal. Seraya melangkah, dilepaskannya wig konyol dan hair net yang sedari tadi masih bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa ringan sekali sekarang setelah helai-helai alamiahnya yang berwarna coklat keabuan terbebas dan terkena belai lembut udara yang sejuk; hasil kerja _air conditioner_ di apartemennya.

Di kamar mandinya yang cukup luas; dimana terdiri atas dua ruang terpisah antara ruangan ganti yang disi watafel, kaca besar, rak-rak handuk, serta keranjang pakaian kotor dan satu ruangan lagi dengan bath tub juga _shower box_ sekaligus, Jean melonggarkan dasinya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Dibukanya keran air sampai aliran paling besar dan ia biarkan air bersuhu cukup dingin tersebut membahasi kedua tangannya sebelum ia membilas wajahnya sendiri.

Rasanya segar sekali.

Ditatapnya refleksi bayangannya sendiri di hadapan cermin besar tersebut. Nampak sebentuk wajah pemuda yang tampak begitu lelah dengan mata yang sedikit berkabut akibat kantuk. Padahal dia baru dua puluh tujuh tahun, seharusnya pemuda seusianya kan masih menikmati masa-masa merintis karir dengan ekspresi penuh semangat.

"_Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jean…" _

Ini hal yang paling disukai Jean ketika ia selesai bekerja dan dapat pulang dengan keadaan selamat ke rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Marco menatapnya lewat perantara cermin besar di hadapannya ini. Tersenyum sabar, sesekali dengan cengiran jenaka-nya yang khas, menyapanya dengan lembut.

Delusi—Jean tahu itu. Tapi hanya seusai bekerja dan menantang bahaya untuk keadilanlah, Jean mampu melihat Marco—Marco-nya yang kini hanya hidup dalam batas-batas memori; dalam ingatan. Dan itulah yang membuat sosoknya tak pernah berubah dalam imaji Jean, selamanya Marco yang menyapanya akan tetap Marco yang berusia tiga belas tahun—tidak peduli sudah berapa usia Jean sendiri.

"Aku pulang, Marco…"

Bayang-bayang itu menghilang. Cermin di hadapan Jean hanya menyisakan pantulan ruang kosong di belakang si pria penyandang marga Kirschtein tersebut.

Terbiasa dengan ini semua, Jean meneruskan ritual mencuci mukanya sebelum melepaskan kemeja ungu lembutnya untuk berganti dengan kaus merah yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai tidur dan sebuah celana training hitam. Masih dengan handuk tersampir di lehernya, Jean menatap ponsel yang sempat ia letakan di atas meja keramik—di sisi wastafel.

"_Sebaiknya kau hubungi Sasha… Dia mengkhawatirkanmu…"_

Kata-kata Bertholdt terngiang lagi di telinganya—beberapa kali tepatnya, persis seperti kaset rusak. Bukannya Jean membenci Sasha, oh sama sekali tidak. Mereka partner kerja yang baik dan cukup kompak. Tapi bukan berarti dia merasa mudah saja menghubungi mantan kekasihnya.

Sasha Brauss—salah satu petugas berjenis kelamin wanita di Interpol yang juga junior berusia tiga tahun lebih muda—memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Cukup lama, mengingat Sasha adalah kekasih pertama Jean yang mencetak rekor mempertahankan dua tahun hubungan dengan si darah Perancis yang terkenal tak pernah awet dengan wanita manapun. Sasha mencintai Jean dan Jean… menyukai Sasha. Ya, hanya sebatas suka—dan kemudian sayang. Tapi benar-benar hanya sebatas itu. Jean tidak yakin ia bisa menyebut perasaannya pada Sasha sebagai cinta sebagaimana gadis itu menyebut emosi yang ia rasakan pada Jean.

Setengah tahun yang lalu, Jean memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua. Jujur pada Sasha bahwa Jean tidak bisa mencintainya sebagaimana Sasha mencintai Jean dan mereka membuat keputusan final untuk sebuah kata: 'selesai'. Namun Jean tahu, sekalipun tak ada tamparan di pipi dan tangisan, Sasha remuk redam di dalam ketika Jean mengatakan bahwa ia hanya bisa menganggap Sasha sebagai adiknya. Apapun usaha yang Jean tempuh untuk mengubah caranya memandang Sasha—termasuk tidur dengan gadis itu—tidak mampu merubah kenyataan bahwa Jean tidak merasakan cinta.

Namun rupanya, sepeninggal Sasha, Jean yang memang tidak merasakan apa-apa, nyatanya tidak menemukan wanita lain untuk menjabat posisi kekasih di sisinya. Mungkin itu juga yang menumbuhkan harapan Sasha bahwa Jean masih belum melupakannya dan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Enam bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bagi kedua insan yang sama-sama menata ulang kembali perasaan mereka dan enam bulan yang sempat diawali dengan canggung itu juga yang rupanya memupuk kembali harapan Sasha agar Jean kembali padanya. Karena memang tak ada orang lain.

Jean memutuskan untuk menuruti saran Bertholdt sekali ini. Bukannya berniat memberi harapan palsu, hanya saja Jean tidak bisa membayangkan gadis berambut cokelat yang ceria itu terkantuk-kantuk menunggui kabar bahwa Jean sudah pulang dari tugas dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Anggap saja ia menghubungi adik yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Satu, dua kali nada sambung terdengar sebelum akhirnya telepon diangkat. Rupanya benar dugaan Jean, Sasha belum bisa tidur sekalipun Bertholdt pasti sudah memberinya kabar bahwa Jean menyelsaikan tugas dengan sukses. Gadis yang satu itu kadang aneh.

"_Halo…"_

"Sash… Ini aku… Jean," Jean memulai dengan canggung. Astaga, ia lupa memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasha. Sekarang mereka bukan kekasih lagi, rasanya alasan klise macam 'aku ingin dengar suaramu' akan jadi sangat tidak relevan dan Jean sendiri bukan tipe pria yang bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu—demi apapun, dia bahkan menganggap pria yang bisa melakukannya itu norak. Dan jika ia mengatakannya, ia sama saja mempermainkan perasaan Sasha bukan?

Tawa kecil terdengar dari ujung sambungan telepon. _"Aku tahu ini kau, Jean. Aku sudah lihat caller ID-nya…"_

"Uh… ya…" Astaga, Jean merasa tolol sekali memulai percakapan dengan memperkenalkan diri padahal jelas Sasha punya nomornya.

"_Terima kasih, Jean…"_

"Eh?"

"_Karena sudah menghubungiku. Kau tahu dari Bert ya aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu…?"_

"Um…"

"_Kau pasti lelah kan? Sebaiknya kau tidur. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri menghubungiku…"_

"Eh, ya… Sama-sama…"

Pembicaraan yang hambar adalah satu-satunya kesan yang didapat Jean usai mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan Sasha. Bukan berarti saat berhubungan dulu mereka adalah tipe pasangan kekasih yang suka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di telepon atau melupakan tugas sejenak untuk berkirim pesan singkat. Tapi biasanya tidak pernah sehambar dan secanggung ini.

Tapi memang lebih baik seperti ini—Jean menyadari itu. Hal terakhir yang ingin Jean lakukan pada Sasha adalah memberinya harapan palsu.

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Imperium Apartment no. 1010—Jean Kirschtein's room. 06.27 a.m**

"AAAAHHHH…!"

Sebuah jeritan kolosal membangunkan Jean yang tengah terlelap dengan tidak nyamannya di atas sofa hitam. Kaget dengan jeritan yang tidak biasa itu, Jean lupa bahwa saat itu ia sedang tidur di atas sofa yang notabene tidak seluas ranjangnya sendiri dan dengan sukses jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan ke atas lantai parket yang dingin. Semoga tidak muncul benjol. Ukh, pagi hari yang sial sekali.

Sambil mengusap sisi belakang kepalanya yang baru saja menyapa lantai dengan mesra, Jean lekas-lekas beranjak ke kamarnya, tempat di mana tamunya yang bagai pangeran kecil sedang menjajah tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan kini menghancurkan paginya yang damai dengan jeritan yang entah karena apa. Buru-buru diputarnya kenop pintu menuju kamar tidurnya dan di sanalah sang pangeran kecil berambut pirang menghempaskan selimut yang sebelumnya Jean gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya dengan tatapan mata penuh horror. Tampak kedua tangan kecil itu gemetar sambil merapatkan diri semakin dalam pada jas milik Jean yang masih ada di badannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jean keheranan sambil meneliti seisi kamarnya yang tampak biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh—benar-benar kamarnya yang biasa. Ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan dua meja kecil yang mengapitnya, lemari pakaian di dekat pintu menuju kamar mandi pribadinya di sisi kiri ranjang, meja serba guna di mana laptop serta buku-buku Jean berantakan di atasnya lengkap dengan kursi di seberang ranjang—di sebelah buffet televisi, dan juga sofa single yang nyaman dari bahan kulit sintetis warna coklat di dekat jendela di sisi kanan kamar Jean. Apa yang membuat anak ini menjerit?

"Ada apa?" Jean mengulangi pertanyaannya seraya mendekati sosok yang tengah bergulung layaknya hamster yang ketakutan di atas ranjangnya tersebut. Namun anak itu malah tampak semakin takut. Tak ada jeritan lagi namun gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya bertambah hebat. Jean menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Hei…" Jean mengguncang pelang bahu anak itu, namun anak itu tetap memandangi Jean dengan tatapan takut.

Ah, bukan. Bukan pada Jean tatapan tersebut ditujukan. Tatapan itu dialamatkan pada kaus Jean yang berwarna merah.

Melihat bagaimana anak tersebut sebelumnya bereaksi pada selimut merah yang digunakan Jean untuk menyelimutinya, pemuda berdarah Perancis itu mulai memutar otaknya.

'_Apa iya…'_ Jean berpikir keras. _'Anak ini takut pada warna merah?'_

Karena itu nampak sebagai satu-satunya permasalahan di sini, Jean dengan hela nafas berat melepaskan kaus merahnya dan menghempaskannya ke lantai—bertelanjang dada—sebelum akhirnya menarik pemuda pirang yang tengah gemetaran hebat itu dalam pelukannya. Anak itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hei… hei… Tidak apa-apa…" ujar Jean mencoba menenangkan sambil membelai surai-surai keemasan yang lembut dan halus itu. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu…"

Hangat.

Lembut.

Dan melindungi.

Itu kesan yang didapat sang pemuda selama berada dalam pelukan dua lengan atletis Jean. Nafasnya yang semula tak beraturan perlahan menemukan kembali ritme normalnya dan badannya yang semula bergetar hebat mulai rileks. Ada wangi mint dan rempah-rempah yang ia kenali sebagai harum tubuh dari sosok yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jean lagi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah…"

Ketika anak itu mulai tenang, Jean bertanya dengan nada pelan yang ia usahakan agar tidak menakuti sosok rapuh di hadapannya ini. "Namamu…"

"A-Armin…" Suara pemuda itu begitu pelan, seperti mencicit.

"Armin…" Jean mengulang nama itu pelan sambil tetap mempertahankan kepala pemuda itu di dadanya dan mengusap helaian-helaian keemasannya dengan lembut.

Dekapan Jean begitu nyaman. Pipi Armin yang menempel pada torso bidang nan atletis pria itu dapat merasakan panas yang tertransfer dari tubuh Jean menghangatkannya. Membuatnya tenang dan merasa aman. Bahkan debaran jantung Jean yang begitu teratur pun seolah menghipnotisnya untuk lupa pada semua ketakutan dan bayang-bayang horror yang baru saja menghantuinya dengan hebat.

Kapan terakhir kali ia pernah merasa seaman ini?

"Sudah tenang…?" Jean bertanya dengan nada sedikit kaku. Jujur saya, sebenarnya ia agak canggung dengan ini semua. Dia tidak pernah punya adik lelaki jadi wajar saja bukan dia tidak tahu cara menenangkan dan menghibur anak yang ketakutan. Satu-satunya ide yang muncul di kepalanya itu adalah bagaimana cara Marco dulu menenangkannya di saat dirinya tengah merasa khawatir dan takut. Jean bersyukur cara ini bekerja pada pemuda pirang yang baru diselamatkannya kemarin sama efektifnya.

"U… um…"

Anggukan kecil dari Armin meyakinkan Jean bahwa sudah tidak apa jika ia melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan ia melonggarkan rengkuhan kedua lengannya, memberi ruang pada Armin untuk merentang sedikit jarak di antara mereka dan kemudian menatap wajahnya. Kedua bola mata serupa kristal biru milik Armin menatapnya dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca dan untuk alasan yang entah apa, Jean merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"…sih…"

Armin berbisik pelan—nyaris tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jean sehingga pria itu harus meminta Armin mengulang kembali kata-katanya. "Kau bilang apa barusan…?"

Armin menatap Jean sambil tersenyum tipis—ah, sial, sekarang perasaan tak nyaman di dada Jean semakin nyata. Bukan perasaan yang dia benci, memang. Hanya saja, fakta bahwa dirinya terusik—walau sedikit—membuat Jean merasa jengah.

"…terima kasih… sudah menyelamatkanku…"

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Imperium Apartment no. 1010—Jean Kirschtein's room. 07.25 a.m**

Jean dengan cekatan bergerak di dapurnya yang walau tidak terlalu luas namun cukup nyaman. Dia tinggal sendiri dan otomatis mengurus dapur sudah jadi semacam keahlian—yang terpaksa, mau tidak mau harus dikuasai.

Hup, satu tangan menekan tombol di mesin kopi. Lalu hup lagi, untuk satu gerakan kaki melangkah ke toaster berbentuk oven mini yang sudah berbunyi 'ting' pelan—tanda roti sudah selesai dipanggang. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, usai menata roti-roti tersebut di atas piring, tangan Jean kembali menjamah pegangan teflon di mana omelet yang ia goreng harus dijaga benar-benar agar tidak gosong.

Armin yang duduk manis di meja makan, menunggu Jean selesai dengan sarapan pagi mereka. Matanya menatap kagum setiap gerakan luwes polisi berambut coklat keabuan tersebut. Kekagumannya pada Jean, yang memang sudah ia anggap pahlawan untuknya, semakin bertambah dalam. Rasanya, sosok Jean yang serba bisa tersebut sangat kontras—berbanding terbalik 180°—dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Teh hangat saja?" tanya Jean dari balik konter menyerupai bar yang membuat Armin mudah saja memantau semua yang dilakukan Jean di dapur. Tangan polisi muda tersebut melambaikan sekotak teh—isyarat menawarkan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kopi saja tidak apa-apa kok…" ujar Armin penuh pengertian supaya Jean tidak usah lagi membuatkan minuman untuknya. Lagipula dia sendiri memang menyukai kopi.

"Oh, oke…"

Jean segera berbalik kembali membereskan urusannya dengan mesin kopi-nya. Butuh waktu satu menit sebelum ia merasa janggal pada suatu hal dan kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah Armin untuk bertanya dengan nada bodoh, "Kau memang umur berapa?"

Setahu Jean, anak dua belas tahun seharusnya tidak suka kopi—mengingat indera perasa mereka yang masih seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Bukannya biasanya anak di usia sekian masih menyukai susu ataupun minuman coklat? Dan teh mungkin. Tapi bukan kopi yang pahit rasanya.

"Aku tujuh belas tahun…"

Oh, beruntunglah Jean tidak sedang minum atau makan sesuatu. Jika iya, mungkin dia sudah tersedak karena kaget. Rasanya sulit dipercaya Armin sudah tujuh belas belas tahun.

Tolong! Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda pemuda yang sudah puber! Jean sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan polos dan Jean masih ingat cukup jelas pelajaran biologi dari zaman ia di sekolah menengah dulu tentang tanda-tanda fisik anak yang sudah akil baliq. Armin bahkan tidak memenuhi kriteria fisik yang utama. Suaranya juga masih terdengar manis. Apa benar dia tujuh belas tahun?

"Eh?"

"Aku tujuh belas tahun…" ulang Armin sekali lagi dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia mempertanyakan jawabannya sendiri. Bagian mananya yang kurang jelas sampai Jean tampak sulit mencerna jawabannya?

"Oh, oke…" Jean memutuksan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Anomali memang selalu ada kan? Siapa peduli pemuda di depannya dua belas tahun atau tujuh belas tahun. Beda usia lima belas tahun dan sepuluh tahun juga hanya sedikit. Intinya dia harus mengurus anak ini sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Terkutuklah Irvin yang nyatanya seorang diktaktor penuh senyuman itu.

Sembari meletakan dua piring sarapan berisi roti panggang dengan mentega, omelet, dan sosis di atas meja makan; juga mengambilkan dua cangkir kopi, Jean duduk di atas kursinya sendiri dan mulai melahap jatah makannya.

"Kau akan kubawa ke kantor hari ini. Untuk dimintai keterangan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Jean di sela-sela acara makan mereka. Armin mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

**Shiganshina City. Interpol Office. 08.27 a.m.**

Jean memandu Armin yang tampak sedikit was-was memasuki gedung mewah besar yang merupakan markas besar kepolisian Shiganshina. Tidak aneh memang merasa sedikit canggung ketika pertama kali memasuki gedung raksasa berfasilitas mewah tersebut.

Dinding bercat putih bersih dengan aksen abu-abu dan hitam sebagai warna dekorasi yang agak terkesan dingin. Area-area kerja para polisi yang berada dalam satu ruangan besar disekat sendiri-sendiri namun pembatas tersebut tidak cukup tinggi sehingga antara satu dan lain anggota masih dapat menjalin interaksi dan juga mampu melihat sesosok tamu istimewa yang dibawa Jean ke kantor hari ini. Beberapa mata memandanginya dengan tertarik.

Jika memang anak ini termasuk anak yang dijual dengan harga murah oleh wali-wali yang bertanggung jawab atasnya ke Hades Corporation, maka tentulah anak ini sedikit banyak dapat membantu mereka mendapatkan bukti dan—jika mungkin—saksi untuk membongkar semua kebejatan Hades Corporation yang sudah merupakan rahasia umum namun sangat sulit dibeberkan karena kurangnya bukti yang berarti.

Jean mengetuk pintu besar kayu berwarna hitam dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi dengan sopan sebelum akhirnya sebentuk suara berat mempersilahkannya masuk. Armin mengikutinya dengan sedikit takut-takut dari belakang. Dari balik punggung Jean, setelah pintu hitam besar itu terbuka dia dapat melihat sosok tinggi besar berambut pirang dengan dua orang yang tampak seperti asistennya—yang satu dengan rambut eboni dan perawakan sedikit kecil dan yang satu lagi berambut mahogani dengan iris cemerlang berwarna hijau kebiruan.

"Silahkan duduk…"

Jean mempersilahkan Armin untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di hadapan sang pria pirang yang memancarkan aura kekuasaan—Irvin Smith. Sedikit ragu pada awalnya, namun pada akhirnya Armin pun mengambil posisi duduk di depan sang kepala Interpol dan Jean sendiri berdiri di sisinya.

"Perkenalkan, Irvin Smith…" Irvin memulai dengan senyuman. "Namamu?"

"A-Armin Arlert…" jawab si pirang dengan kegugupan yang nyata.

"Boleh kupanggil Armin?" tanya Irvin sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum bisnisnya.

"Ya."

"Umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas…"

"Nah, Armin. Secara hukum berarti kau sudah masuk usia dewasa dimana kau tidak lagi diharuskan berada di bawah perlindungan wali-mu. Jadi… bolehkah kami tahu bagaimana kisahmu hingga kau bisa jatuh ke dalam jaringan perdagangan manusia Hades?"

"I-itu…"

Armin tampak kesulitan mengutarakan maksudnya, dan itu mengundang decak tak sabar dari sosok lain yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama—Rivaillle.

"Cepat bicara, bocah… Kami punya banyak hal penting yang masih harus diurus. Sebaiknya kau tidak menghambat kami…"

Eren menghela nafas sembari menepuk pundak si pirang yang tampak langsung ketakutan pada pemilik suara dingin itu. Simpati. Bos-nya yang berambut eboni memang kadang kelewat dingin. Tidak heran Armin langsung ketakutan.

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa percaya kami…" ujar Eren lembut. Namun justru kelembutan Eren itu malah membuat aura hitam yang tadinya hanya serupa pancaran abu-abu tipis dalam filter Armin dan Jean—tak luput Irvin tentunya—berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Buru-buru Jean menepiskan tangan Eren dari pundak Armin.

"Hei!"

"Biarkan dia santai, Eren. Kau menekannya…" kilah Jean untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. Dalam hatinya ia sudah ribut berteriak 'Jangan memperkeruh situasi, tolol!'.

"Baiklah… Aku…" Armin menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku berasal dari Karanes—desa kecil di pinggir Shiganshina. Aku… tidak punya orang tua lagi sejak ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu dan hidup hanya dengan paman dan bibiku…"

Baik Jean maupun Eren merasakan iba yang tiba-tiba menelusupi hati mereka sementara Irvin dan Levi tetap mempertahankan wajah tenang tanpa riak emosi. Armin melanjutkan dengan lirih.

"Aku… dijual oleh paman dan bibiku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Suatu hari mereka tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop uang pada paman dan bibi dan langsung membawaku pergi."

"Kau tahu kemana kau dibawa pergi?" sela Irvin tertarik. Armin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mobil yang digunakan membawa kami tidak memberikan celah untuk melihat keluar. Aku dan beberapa anak lainnya hanya tahu bahwa kami dibawa dalam perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam ke sebuah daerah. Dan begitu kami dibawa keluar dari mobil kami sampai pada sebuah bangunan besar bercat kusam."

Armin mengetatkan genggaman tangannya. Agaknya sulit untuknya melanjutkan ke bagian yang berikutnya.

"Setelah itu kami dipisah-pisahkan ke beberapa ruangan. Tapi hanya aku yang dipisahkan dari kawananku ke bagian lain dari gedung tersebut. Bersama beberapa remaja lainnya yang tampaknya bukan hasil belian."

Empat anggota kepolisian lain yang berada dalam ruangan lain sudah mengerti apa yang sedang coba diutarakan oleh pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka ini. Pastinya Hades memisahkan-misahkan komoditas yang akan mereka jual. Armin—entah beruntung atau tidak—masuk ke bagian penjualan khusus budak seks alih-alih penjualan organ tubuh. Jika anak pirang itu tidak cukup elok untuk dibawa ke divisi yang mengharuskan tubuhnya untuh, mungkin sekarang ini organ-organ tubuhnya sudah dipereteli sedemikian rupa dan bertebaran di tubuh manusia-manusia lain yang menghalalkan segala cara hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Kami mengerti. Sudah cukup ceritanya," potong Irvin sambil beranjak berdiri. Ditepuknya pelan kepala si pemuda pirang itu dengan kebapakan. "Ceritamu sangat membantu kami."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Irvin?"

"Apanya, Levi?"

"Kita tidak mungkin mengembalikan anak ini ke keluarganya bukan? Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Eren angkat suara. "Aku bisa membantu. Dia bisa tinggal denganku sementara..."

Jean mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat itu spontan menoleh ke arah atasannya yang menyandang nama Levi Smith. Astaga! Kenapa juga saat itu ia harus penasaran dengan reaksi sang atasan yang—ia tahu—tertarik dengan asistennya sendiri yang bernama keluarga Jeager itu. Pelototan Levi mengisyaratkan dengan jelas pada Jean sebuah perintah tak terkatan 'Urus anak ini, Kirschtein!'.

"Biar aku saja, Eren…" ujar Jean akhirnya. Lebih baik berurusan dengan pemuda bernama Armin ini seumur hidup dibanding sesaat berurusan dengan kemarahan seorang Levi. Sungguh, Jean hanya ingin hidup tenang!

.

.

**Shiganshina City. The Building of Hades Corporation. 10.32 a.m.**

"Irvin Smith itu pria yang cukup menyusahkan bukan?"

Suara tawa rendah menyahuti dari sudut lain ruangan rapat yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang pria—dan seorang bodyguard—itu. Salah satunya adalah Dallis Zacklay—pimpinan tertinggi Hades—yang mengenakan setelah abu-abu tua dan dasi hitam. Yang satu lagi, sosok dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan apa maksudnya, bernama Dot Pixis.

"Dia belum menemukan bukti apapun, Pixis. Aku tidak perlu khawatir bisnisku akan tutup," jawab Dallis enteng sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi lalu menghembuskan kepulan asap dari cerutunya yang mahal.

"Tentunya… Dengan sekian banyak uang yang kau berikan untuk menutup mulut para hakim dan pengacara yang mengurus surat-surat perusahaanmu, semuanya tertutup dengan rapi."

Dallis hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-kata Pixis. "Imperium bisnisku dibangun bukan hanya di atas hitam, Pixis. Kaupun tahu itu. Tak akan mudah bagi Irvin Smith untuk membongkar hitam yang kubalut dengan putih."

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja," Pixis menanggapi santai sambil menggerakan tangannya sebagai tanda memanggil seorang bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk membawakan dokumen-dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya ke hadapan Dallis. "Tapi dia mungkin akan jadi ancaman, sobat…"

"Apa ini?" tanya Dallis sambil kemudian mengambil salah satu berkas yang berisi catatan-catatan dari pelanggan-pelanggannya yang kemarin baru saja tertangkap basah oleh Interpol dan juga daftar orang-orang yang kemarin gagal dijualnya. Ah, sial. Kerugian yang kemarin dideritanya bukannya sedikit. Walau memang tidak sebanding jika dibandingkan kekayaan yang dimilikinya.

"Untuk sementara bisnis kita tampaknya akan sepi, Dallis…" ujar Pixis. "Banyak pelanggan yang terpaksa mundur dari pelelangan kita yang berikut-berikutnya karena Irvin Smith ini memberikang pengawasan ketat…"

"Kau tahu ini bukan masalah, Pixis. Sejak awal aku lebih suka menjual ke Stohee dibanding Shiganshina…" Dallis terkekeh pelan lagi sebelum menutup dokumen dan kembali menghisap cerutunya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Stohee adalah kunci kemenanganmu pada percaturan politik dan ekonomi dunia ini bukan?"

Stohee—kota besar sekaligus dari ibukota dari negara bernama sama, seperti halnya Shiganshina—memang merupakan kunci utama yang membuat Dallis kini dapat berdiri sebagai salah satu konglomerat terkaya dunia. Kebijakan Dallis untuk melakukan bisnisnya dengan mata uang Trost Dollar dan melakukan praktik lintah darat dengan pokok utang dan bunga yang dihitung dalam mata uang tersebut rupanya bijak. Kehancuran ekonomi Shiganshina kurang lebih hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu dan masuknya Stohee sebagai kekuatan ekonomi baru dunia, membuatnya bertambah kaya lima kali lipat dalam sekejap.

Namun ia tidak puas hanya dengan sekedar kaya. Yang ia inginkan adalah kekuasaan—dominasi kuat sebagai sutradara di balik layar.

Dan salah satu caranya adalah menimbulkan ketergantungan dunia padanya—terutama orang-orang kaya dan berpengaruh. Caranya bervariasi. Uang, organ tubuh, budak seks, apapun itu. Hanya dengan menempatkan diri sebagai pebisnis di bidang yang dianggap tabu namun nyatanya banyak dicari, Dallis mengkukuhkan diri sebagai konglomerat kaya yang mendapatkan banyak perlindungan dari klien yang membutuhkannya.

Dengan sekian lapis tembok manusia yang melindunginya—entah yang memang ia bayar ataupun karena membutuhkannya—tentunya bukan perkara mudah menangkap basah dirinya bersalah.

"Ada tawaran menarik untukmu ngomong-ngomong, Dallis…"

"Hm…"

Pixis membuka komputer tabletnya yang berukuran sepuluh inchi dengan gerakan terkalkulasi sebelum menunjukan padanya sebuah foto gadis yang amat manis berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

"Ini Historia Reiss… Anak presiden Shiganshina yang sekarang, tentunya kau tahu…"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

"Apakah wajah ini tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang, Dallis?"

Dallis menyipitkan matanya, belum tampak benar-benar memahami maksud Pixis. "Anak bernama Arlert yang kita beli dari Karanes maksudmu?"

"Aku punya informasi menarik untukmu, Dallis. Ini informasi dengan tingkat kerahasiaan level A," ujar Pixis sambil menopangkan dagu dengan satu tangannya di atas meja. Suaranya berubah pelan, nyaris hanya seperti bisikan. "Kau tahu Eleanor Reiss—_first lady_ Shiganshina—sebenarnya mandul?"

"Maksudmu?"

Pixis menunjukan layar dimana kini terpampang foto seorang wanita pirang dengan wajah mirip Historia dan Armin sekaligus disejejerkan dengan foto dua anak yang bersangkutan. "Ini Alberta Arlert—ibu pengganti yang menjadi partner pasangan Franklin dan Eleanor Reiss saat melakukan inseminasi buatan."

Dallis tersenyum licik—agaknya ia mengerti ke arah mana Pixis mencoba mengarahkan percakapan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sefrustasi ini ingin merebut tampuk kepemimpinan dari Presiden Franklin, sobat…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya di chapter dua. Pace-nya masih lambat ya? Yah, ada waktunya pace cepat nanti. Kita tunggu saja. Hehehe…

* * *

**Terima kasih juga kepada:**

**asdk: terima kasih sudah membaca dan jadi reviewer pertama saya. Sini saya peluk *hoi***

Celeste Selenite: Mbah yang bikin Chrisantemum Palace baca ini? Wuah~ *terharu* Ini chapter dua-nya, Danna-sama~ Aih, kita sehati ya soal OTP. Wwwww…

**Yuiminatsuki: Semoga chapter ini nggak membosankan ya, Yui-san. Hehehehe…**

Elfri: Ayo kita maso bersama, nak *salah* XDD Oke, balasan saya dapuk banget. Lupakan, el, lupakan. Intinya daku berharap kamu tidak kecewa dengan chap dua ini. Perbudakannya belum kerasa lagi nih. Hahaha…

**Guest: Terima kasih. XD Semoga anda nggak kecewa dengan chapter dua yang masih sangat lambat jalannya ini. **

MichiMichiyo: Ada si Om! *pelukin*Ternyata dia baca okane ga nai juga. Wahahaha… mechum! Ini rate M sih tapi nggak tahu bakal ada yang asem apa nggak. Dedek masih galau, Om~

**Saint-Chimaira: Salam buat dua kakak Chima~ Hehehe… sekarang umur Armin terjawab jelas ya. Jadi dia anak tujuh belas tahun yang terperangkap dalam keimutan dan keinosenan anak dua belas tahun. Wwww…**

Roya-chan: Hehehehe… Sepertinya Jean akan masih lama berurusan dengan Armin di rumahnya. Wohohoho… *tawa absurd* Abis Levi nggak bakal ngasih izin Eren ngurusin Armin sukarela sih ya. Soal makan-memakan… *blush* daku belum tahu. Tergantung kesiapan hati ya nantinya.

**Sherry Haruka: Terima kasih pujiannya, Sherry-chan. Hehehe… tapi masalahnya saya nggak bisa nulis LeviAru… abis yah, OTP saya itu RiRen dan JeanArmin. Agak susah ngebayangin LeviArmin kalau buat saya sih. kalaupun saya bikin pair menyilang untuk bumbu di sini… mungkin Jesha, MarcoJean atau Eremin. Simply ga kebayang aja LeviAru… haha… maaf ya.**

Mio Altezza: Hehehe… tenang. Tag JeanArmin di sini bukan sekedar pajangan kok. Semakin jauh pasti saya semakin nagih bikin mereka tambah greget interaksinya. Wuehehehe…

**Raina94: Salam kenal Raina-chan. Sebenernya saya juga author fandom lain kok yang lagi kepincut di sini. Hehehe… Sebagai pencinta JeanArmin mari kita rapatkan barisan *salah* **

Salam sayang buat semua Readers,

-Yuki-


End file.
